Our life since then: A sequel
by lilkiz1
Summary: A sequel to All Road Blocks Down. Lorelai and Luke had their baby, got married and are now where they are.


Disclaimer: Could anyone really be bothered pretending they own Gilmore Girls? After the season 6? I'll have to admit that if I were actually intending on stealing it, I'd pretend I only owned seasons 1-5 and 7. That is all.

**_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! the response from my All Road Blocks Down was extremely overwhelming and a lot of people asked for sequels. So here I am - only a day later, sweating it out like a pig to produce something that you guys will hopefully sort of like. I'm also right now missing one of my favourite television shows, but I'm not going to tell you which one it is, because if you're an Australian, you'll laugh at me (It's not shown in any other countries except UK and they're still watching it from back when it was cool) so... here I give you part two in the All Road Blocks Down saga._**

_Who knows? maybe there'll be a prequel? :)_

**_INTRODUCING: _**

drumroll please.

bududududududuadummbbbbbbb:

**_Our life since then: A sequel._**

"Mia!" Lorelai called out to her four year old daughter. She was sitting on the living room couch holding two hair ties on her wrist waiting for her daughter to come back so she could finish her hair.

In a few seconds, Mia ran through the living room with Luke chasing after her pretending to be a monster. Lorelai smiled at the visual briefly before remembering that she had to get Mia's hair done before they went to her parents house for a casual dinner.

A year earlier, Rory had found a job at a paper in New York, one that provides her with enough by-lines and above the fold stories to allow her to work her way up for her dream job at the New York Times to finally become a reality. She hadn't seen her Mom, Luke or Mia for over a month and decided that having a dinner at her Grandma and Grandpa's like old times was an excellent opportunity for the whole family to get together again.

"Luke, honey… I really have to put her hair up," Lorelai complained, watching Luke run after Mia who retreated to behind the couch where she tried to hide.

"Well Lorelai, I don't think you're going to be able to do Mia's hair… I don't know where she's gone," Luke explained, talking loudly so that Mia thought she'd outsmarted him.

They both turned their heads to the back of the couch when Mia let out a small giggle.

Luke walked around the couch, purposely looking up to the roof. He pretended to trip over Mia before sweeping her up in his arms and holding her before taking her to the couch. Luke sat next to Lorelai and held Mia on his lap.

Lorelai picked at some of the stray pieces of hair from the wrong side of Mia's head and placed them back on their right side. She smiled as Luke held his daughter in place as Lorelai swept half of her hair into a low piggy tail. Luke picked Mia up and turned her onto her other side, allowing for his wife to get the rest of Mia's hair. Lorelai straightened up the piggy tails before picking Mia up off of Luke and resting her on her hip.

"You ready to go now kiddo?" Lorelai asked before Mia tiredly put her head on Lorelai's shoulder. "Oh no, no, no, no sleeping now… you have to entertain Grandma, keep the focus off Mommy," Lorelai cooed.

"Grandma!" Mia squealed, immediately lifting her head and clapping her hands together.

Lorelai looked at Luke and raised her eyebrows. "She must've got that from you, babe," Lorelai joked.

"I don't like your mother!" Luke defended.

Lorelai scoffed and stared at Luke open-mouthed. Luke simply smiled, picked up the bag that Lorelai had packed just in case and walked out the front door. Ever since Rory had officially moved into her own apartment in New York, her room had become Mia's. When she came to Star's Hollow Mia would sleep on a trundle bed next to her big sister.

III

After Luke and Lorelai went through the painful process of explaining to everyone (especially Lorelai's parents) that Lorelai was pregnant almost five years ago, everything seemed to go as well as could be expected. Lorelai's parents were extremely disappointed in her 'bad judgement' and constantly irritated her with talk of a wedding before the baby and 'what would people think?'. All Lorelai could do was defend herself by explaining that having a baby with your partner these days doesn't mean you have to be married to them.

She then went on to tell them that she and Luke were in fact engaged, but they weren't getting married until after she had had the baby. Emily wasn't happy with her choice but finally resigned herself to the fact that if Lorelai didn't want to get married, she wasn't going to get married, and if Emily wanted to have any sort of involvement in the wedding plans and the life of her grandchild, she had to stand back and let it happen without interfering.

III

Lorelai and Luke walked to the car with Mia trailing behind them. She was munching on a piece of bread that Lorelai had forcibly stuck in her mouth when she'd complained of hunger over and over again.

"Come on Baby Girl," Luke said, picking his daughter up and placing her in the back of the jeep on the little booster seat Lorelai had bought. "Grandma!" Luke said, trying to get her excited about their destination.

"Please," Lorelai said with a roll of her eyes.

Luke walked over to the drivers side and momentarily stared at his wife. "Come on, get into the spirit, you haven't seen Rory for a month,"

"I know, I can't wait," Lorelai said with a huge smile, leaning over and pecking Luke on the mouth.

"Ewww Mommy," came a drawn out complaint from their backseat occupant. Lorelai simply smiled at Mia and then focussed back on the road in front of them.

III

Lorelai and Luke were having more than their fair share of marital difficulties throughout Lorelai's pregnancy. She had the meanest mood swings anyone had ever heard of and her cravings and anger were usually all placed on Luke. She'd order him around and when he didn't obey, threaten to not give birth. One particular bad fight was when she was eight and a half months pregnant and Luke had just said the wrong thing.

"Why do we always watch this stupid movie?" Luke asked, looking straight at the television playing Casablanca.

"Stupid movie?" Lorelai scoffed, looking at him outraged.

"Well, you know… this had got to be the thirtieth time I've come home and had to watch the end of it with you,"

"Home? This isn't your home!" Lorelai screeched. "I don't see anything of yours here? All I see are a few pairs of pants and a few flannel shirts squashed away in my dresser drawers, don't tell me you come home all the time to see me watching this when this isn't even your home!" she yelled.

"What are you – " Luke was cut off by Lorelai's rant.

"In two weeks Luke, TWO WEEKS, I will be pushing a huge head, shoulders, body and legs through a tiny hole that I'm sure a man created, in order for us to have a life together and you haven't even made any attempt to move in or have some of your stuff moved over here, what's with that?" she yelled, starting to hurt Luke's feelings.

"Lorelai! Calm down!" Luke said sternly, placing a hand on her arm.

Lorelai shrugged his hand off of her arm and turned her whole body to look at him. "Don't touch me, don't even think about me, at least until you're willing to think about our future together, Luke!" she said, crazily.

Luke stood up as Lorelai tried to and began to yell loudly. "You think I don't think about our future? Jeez Lorelai! It's on my mind all day everyday, you think I'm not thinking about our baby's life, where it's going to live and grow up? For god's sake, in two weeks we'll be needing to live together, you think I'm stupid enough not to know that?" he boomed.

"There have been _no_ wedding plans made Luke, none!" she said, trying to calm herself down but still maintaining volume in her voice.

"I've tried!" he shot back at her.

"How? When?" Lorelai asked, shaking her head at him and giving him an evil look.

"Months ago I asked you if you wanted to figure out a wedding date and you said 'not now Luke, I'm tired', before rolling onto your side and falling back to sleep," he yelled at her.

"That was MONTHS ago LUKE! For fuck's sake," she said, putting her head in her hands and beginning to sob.

Luke put his hands behind his head and stretched out his back, looking at the ceiling, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of her sobs. Guilt rushed over him as he began to speak normally. "Listen Lorelai, if you want, we can plan the whole wedding right here, right now, you should never doubt that I don't want a future with you, it's the one thing in the world that means anything to me," he said, putting his hand on her small – for – eight – and – a – half – months - pregnant belly and rubbing it gently.

Lorelai removed her hands from her face and looked up at Luke slowly, her eyes moist with tears and telling him, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Luke said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her head close to his chest, letting her sob the rest of her mood out.

III

Lorelai and Luke walked up to the front door of the Gilmore Mansion and Mia pressed the doorbell. She stood there nice and neatly, awaiting the maid's opening of the door. When Mia saw the door open, she immediately stood up straight and smiled when she saw the person holding the door.

"Hi, I'm Mia," she said as she walked proudly through the door and handed the maid her tiny jacket.

Lorelai watched as her beautiful four year old became suddenly nervous and started playing with her dark brown piggy tails, rolling them around her fingers and bunching them up in her palms before walking further into the foyer.

Lorelai took her coat off and so did Luke. Lorelai looked over at the maid and began the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai, this is Luke," Lorelai said, placing the jackets over the maid's outstretched arms. "Is Rory here yet?" she asked.

"No, she called a minute ago, she's stuck in traffic and will be here in ten more minutes," the maid said with a smile. Lorelai laughed as she remembered the time she went back out to her car and was caught red handed by her mother, dancing to 'Shadow Dancing' in the car as she waited for Rory.

Luke placed a hand on the small of Lorelai's back, causing her to look up at him and flash him a more than genuine smile. She looked around the foyer, nothing had changed, and straightened out her dress before taking Mia's hand and walking into the living room.

III

Lorelai and Luke had decided on the names for their child in Lorelai's sixth month. Lorelai liked Holly, Ashlee and Mia. Holly because it was pretty, Ashlee because it was strong and Mia because of Mia's influence on Lorelai and Rory's lives. Luke didn't like Holly or Ashlee, but liked the name Mia because of the sentimental meaning behind it.

"We could call her Mia," Lorelai suggested, "I've always loved the name Mia, plus as an added bonus, Mia is an important person in my life," she confessed with a huge smile.

She was sitting at the counter at the diner, only just able to fit when the stool was in it's normal position.

"And, what about for a boy?" Luke asked, placing the coffee filter in the machine before pouring the coffee on top and placing the part back into the coffee maker.

"What about Jack? Nice and strong?" Lorelai smiled.

"No," Luke said bluntly, going back to the task at hand.

"Why 'no'," she said, mocking his earlier words.

"Because there's this really annoying guy who works for the deliverers for the diner who's name is Jack, and I don't like Jack," he explained with a small smile.

"Just because that guy's a douche bag, doesn't mean our kid will be if we call him Jack," Lorelai laughed.

"No, just no…" Luke trailed off.

"Okay, well what do you want?" she asked.

"I was thinking we could name him after my Dad," Luke said quietly, making his way around the counter to sit on the stool next to Lorelai.

"William?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah," Luke said with a promising smile.

"Sure, sounds great, hon," Lorelai said before moving her heavily pregnant body to the side and leaning in to kiss him.

III

"Lorelai, Luke, you're here!" Emily said as soon as she looked up from the drinks cart where she busied herself with her and Richard's drinks.

"We're here," Lorelai replied with a coy smile. She walked over to her mother and offered her a hug, which was surprisingly non-awkward and readily returned.

"Luke," Emily said, pulling herself away from Lorelai and turning towards Luke. Luke leant in and kissed Emily on the cheek before turning around to pick up Mia.

"Hi Grandma," Mia said quietly, putting her head on her Daddy's shoulder and sucking on her thumb.

"Hi Princess," Emily whispered, running her fingertips over Mia's face causing her to look up and spread her arms out to Emily, who picked her up and balanced her on her hip.

Mia wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and squeezed tightly, rising a smile out of Emily. They went and sat on the couch, Emily engaging with Richard and Mia while Lorelai and Luke watch on. The doorbell rang and Lorelai immediately sprung off the couch. Luke's hand went immediately to her leg, just above her knee to keep her in the living room while the maid went and answered the door. Lorelai clapped her hands together and tried to shoo Luke away from her leg.

When Rory entered the room, the maid took her coat and purse and Rory said, "Hello, hello, hello, what a boring party this must be without the amazing Rory,"

"Will you let go of my leg now?" Lorelai asked Luke, smiling wider than she ever had before.

Luke let go of her leg and Lorelai ran over to Rory, immediately wrapping her arms around Rory's shoulders and resting her right hand on the back of her head. A shocked expression washed over Rory's face as Lorelai pounced on her, laughing and smiling brightly.

"It's so good to see you, my little offspring," Lorelai said when she released Rory and pulled back to look at her.

"I know, I've missed you," Rory said, kissing her Mom on the cheek. Rory looked around the room and noticed Mia and her Grandma, "Wow, she's gotten so big," Rory said, gesturing to her little sister, "And her hair is so long," she whispered. Lorelai simply nodded and walked around the couch to sit next to Luke again.

Rory walked around the couch and sat next to Lorelai. Richard and Emily were completely entranced by little Mia, they had been completely oblivious to their first grand child's arrival.

"Hey Luke," Rory said politely, leaning forward so that she could see past her mother.

"Hey Rory, how are you?" Luke said, reaching past Lorelai and squeezing Rory's hand.

"Excellent, it's great to see you all… even the ones who don't know I'm here yet," she laughed pointing to her grandparent's.

"Mom, Dad," Lorelai hissed. Emily and Richard turned to Lorelai but quickly averted their attention to Rory, their faces lighting up when they saw her.

"Rory!" they squealed in unison. Emily carefully put Mia on the chair and made her way over to Rory to give her a hug. Richard did the same causing Mia to feel a little left out, making her way off the couch and walking over to Lorelai.

Lorelai picked Mia up off of the floor and put her across her lap. She smiled and kissed Mia's temple as they all watched Rory and Richard's embrace.

III

Lorelai, Luke, Mia, Rory, Emily and Richard all ate dinner that night, engaging in interesting conversation and witty banter. By the end of the night they were all full and very happy, a very rare feeling for the Gilmore mansion. Lorelai was smiling the whole time, another rare occurrence at the Gilmore mansion.

"Well, thanks Mom, it meant a lot to Rory for this to happen," Lorelai said as they were saying goodbyes.

"Well, she'd my granddaughter," Emily replied as she watched Rory strap Mia into the back of her car after she'd offered to drive Mia back with her.

"Well, I'll call you sometime this week," Lorelai assured her mother.

"That'd be great," Emily said before shutting the door and saying goodnight.

Lorelai walked over to Rory and gave her a hug. "See you in thirty minutes?" she said, referring to Rory and Mia.

"Give or take," Rory said with a nod.

"Seeya at home," Lorelai assured her, walking over to the jeep where Luke was waiting in the driver's seat. She opened the passenger side's door and slid into the seat.

"Alright, now that wasn't too bad was it?" Luke asked, reaching over to give her knee a squeeze.

"Nope, not bad at all," Lorelai said with a smile.

III

"How'd you do that?" Lorelai said with a gasp, looking into Mia's room and seeing her already asleep on the trundle bed.

"Are you serious? She fell asleep in the car and was conked out the whole time I carried her to her room, I did nothing," Rory said, collapsing on a chair in the kitchen. "She also didn't wake up when I changed her into her pyjamas and took her shoes off,"

"She's never asleep by nine thirty," Lorelai said with a pout, looking at her daughter who was wearing baggy thin material-ed pink pyjama bottoms and a loose pink spaghetti strapped shirt. "Ever,"

"I think I know who she gets that from," Rory joked, suggesting her mother as the culprit.

"Well obviously, Luke's already upstairs in bed," Lorelai told her daughter.

"You're joking?" Rory asked.

"Nope," Lorelai promised.

Lorelai and Rory ended up spending the night on the couch, munching on the massive amounts of junk food that had accumulated in the pantry from Lorelai's shopping and watching old movies. After the second one Lorelai tried to stifle a few yawns, eventually feeling her tiredness and stretching.

"Mom, you look tired," Rory observed. "I'm pretty beat,"

"Yeah, think I'll go and join my hunky hubby upstairs," Lorelai teased.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to be too," Rory said.

"Just don't wake Mia," Lorelai warned, "Luke'll kill you,"

"I consider myself warned," Rory said with a genuine smile.

"Night babe," Lorelai said quietly as Rory leant down to kiss her cheek before going to her old room to crash for the night. Lorelai watched as Rory carefully opened the door and walked in, shutting the door with almost no sound. "Good girl," she whispered to herself.

Lorelai got up and turned all of the machines off, and then the lights, and then locked the doors. Before Luke she knew that locking the doors wasn't necessary, but she knew that if Luke woke up and found them unlocked, she'd be the one who'd get the rant and she knew that at five in the morning tomorrow morning, she didn't need that rant.

Lorelai got to her bedroom and opened the door quietly. She saw Luke sitting up flipping through a catalogue that Lorelai had dumped on the bed earlier after checking the mail, walking up to the bedroom and then having a shower before dinner.

"Hey babe, you're still up?" Lorelai asked, curiously.

"I slept for a few hours and then woke up and figured that I'd wait for you to get up here, which by the way, you have perfect timing," he said with a smile, "Impeccable in fact,"

Lorelai walked over to her dresser and pulled out some drawstring sweat pants. She took off her dress and climbed into them before pulling a white tank top over her head and walking to the bed. She slid under the covers and Luke curled up behind her.

"I was tired… now I'm not," Lorelai said as she ran her hand up and down Luke's arm.

"I'm tired," Luke said.

"Wanna play a game?" Lorelai asked.

"What game?" Luke asked tiredly.

"The game where I say a word and you say what comes to your mind," she explained.

"Fine," he said, waking himself up mentally but keeping his eyes closed.

"Alrighty, let's see… Lorelai," she said, smiling.

"Wife," Lorelai scoffed that that's all he came up with.

"Mia,"

"Princess,"

"Life,"

"Sport,"

"Rory,"

"Lorelai,"

Lorelai smiled at that one, she didn't know if he meant that Rory reminded him of Lorelai or he simply said it because Rory's real name was Lorelai. She also knew that she could've been smiling just because he said her name.

"Baby,"

"Birth,"

"Dinner,"

"Gilmore's,"

"Food,"  
"Apple,"

"Coffee,"

"Lorelai,"

Once again she couldn't help but smile. She came to the conclusion that it wasn't what he said her name to, it was when he said her name, whenever.

"Luke,"  
"Lorelai,"

"Lorelai,"

"Life,"

"Wife,"  
"Lorelai,"

She kept on smiling, she couldn't do anything about it, and she didn't care. She was over the moon happy, happier than she'd been since before anything ever happened with her and Luke. She loved her life, and everyone in it.

"Baby,"

"That's the second time you've said that," Luke mumbled.

"I know," Lorelai said, turning in his arms to look at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Umm…" Lorelai trailed off, playing with his chest hairs with her left fingers. He opened his eyes momentarily to look at what she was doing before readjusting his head so that his chin rested on her head and she was close to his chest. She moved closer and kiss his chest lightly. "I've been thinking," she said nervously.

"Yes? Thinking about what?" Luke asked, wondering where she was going with the whole thinking thing, and how that might be linked to the whole baby thing. He knew where this was going, he didn't need to speculate, and he had to admit to himself that he wasn't all against it.

"Do you want more kids?" she asked bluntly, not trying to elude to the fact that she wanted more, rather trying to make sure he did before she stood into a puddle that made her foot unusable, and making their situation uncomfortable.

"I've thought about it," he admitted, looking down at her briefly, but not being able to see her eyes he just went back to holding her in his arms and waiting for her response.

"You have?" she asked, a big smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"Yeah, a lot, especially lately since Bella's grown up a lot, we have more time and well… it seems like an okay possibility, what do you think?" he asked her seriously.

"I think it's a good idea," she admitted, kissing his chest again. "I mean, I would love to have a boy,"

"I don't think you get to choose the sex, Lorelai," he mocked.

"I know, but don't you think it would be amazing? I mean, me and you, Luke and Lorelai, you and I would have a boy and a girl, it would be so great," she said, getting excited.

"Yeah, it'd be great," he said, kissing the top of her head and resting back into the pillows further.

Lorelai was so excited, she and Luke were possibly going to have another baby. As she laid there she wondered whether she should ask Luke if that meant they were going to have one, or they would both be open to the IDEA of having one. When she heard the soft snores coming from above her she shook her head and simply rested it on his upper arm, drifting off to sleep as close to her husband as she could get.

III

Four o'clock in the morning, Lorelai and Luke were both woken up my someone violently shaking Luke by the shoulder. Their position had changed during the night, with Lorelai's back now to Luke's chest and Luke's arm slung protectively around her waist, resting on her ribcage just below her breast. Luke somehow was now on Lorelai's side of the bed (right if you look at it from the foot of the bed) and Lorelai was on Luke's side, with his back to the door. He woke up and turned over to find Mia standing there, one arm outstretched, resting a hand on Luke's shoulder, and the other hand's thumb was pushed into her mouth.

"What're you doing up here princess?" Luke asked in a whisper, trying not to wake Lorelai as he shifted and sat up in the bed.

Mia got walked further up to the bed and Luke pulled her to sit on the side. He kissed her temple and pulled her up closer to him. She was sitting on his lap, her head resting on his bare chest, sucking her thumb.

"What's wrong baby?" Luke asked, rubbing her back softly.

"Nightmare," Mia pouted, quickly turning around in Luke's lap and looking over to Lorelai to make sure she hadn't woken her up.

Luke looked at Lorelai too, who was still laying down, sound asleep next to them. She'd stirred and moved to lay on her other side and her face was now facing Luke's pants-covered thigh.

"Why didn't you just wake up Rory?" Luke asked, brushing a stray hair away from his daughters face.

" 'Cause Mommy once told me that she'd passed her sleeping habits onto Rory and remember that one time I woke Mommy up when I wet the bed? And Mommy was really mad? And she made you clean it up?" she ranted. Luke laughed at the way she'd inherited Lorelai's quick paced nature and Luke's ability to rant, combined making her a chatty child.

"I remember baby," Luke said as Mia went back to rest on his chest.

After about ten minutes of Luke's comfort, Mia seemed to be falling asleep. Once he heard her little deep breaths, her even breaths, he got out of the bed and took her back downstairs. Instead of taking her to her room and risking the waking of Rory, he placed a pillow on the living room couch and laid his baby on top of it, draping the blanket that hung over the back on top of her before kissing her soft-hair covered head and going back up the stairs.

Luke got back into the bed and looked at the glowing green numbers on the alarm clock. He groaned when he realised he had to be up in half an hour for the diner. He decided to take full advantage of those minutes and readjusted himself back next to Lorelai. He put his arm around her again, waking her up inadvertently.

"Where'd you go?" she asked in a groggy and sleepy voice.

"Mia was in here," he informed her sweetly.

"What? Why? For how long?" she asked, turning her head slightly.

"About half an hour, she had a nightmare and I just put her back to sleep on the living room couch," Luke explained.

"Why didn't she just wake Rory?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I asked her that and she said that she didn't want to ask Rory because apparently you told her that Rory inherited your sleeping rituals, and therefore she was afraid of waking Rory, she even asked me if I remember the time she woke you after she wet the bed, and you forced me to deal with it," Luke laughed.

"She did not," Lorelai said, concerned.

"She did, but don't worry, she's okay now," Luke said with a smile. "Now shut up and let me sleep for the last half an hour I have," he said.

"Oh that charm Luke, that charm," Lorelai joked before Luke kissed her neck and they fell asleep again.

III

The alarm woke them both up at five o'clock. Luke complained as he leant over Lorelai to hit the off button. He kissed Lorelai on the cheek before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

After he'd gotten changed and primped and ready, he went downstairs and woke Mia up. She began to cry because she was tired, but soon fell back asleep after Luke calmed her down.

"Come on baby, you're coming to work with Daddy today, so that Mommy can go to the inn for a while," he whispered. She nodded tiredly.

Luke got up and walked into Mia's room, shifting around trying to find an outfit for her, one that Lorelai would approve of. He tried to be stealth, trying to let Rory sleep. He managed to get a purple shirt, some denim shorts, some underwear and some socks and shoes for her, soon making his way out of the room and back into the living room.

"Come on princess," he whispered, pulling Mia up.

"Daddy, nooo," Mia whined.

"You can sleep in the apartment at the diner, you like it there, remember?" he whispered, replacing the shirt she was wearing with the new shirt he'd picked out.

"Don't like this shirt," Mia said with a pout.

"Wow, had Mommy been teaching you that one?" Luke asked staring at her uncanny resemblance to Lorelai's pout.

Mia nodded and smiled.

Luke got Mia dressed with the rest of the stuff he'd gotten out of the room and got a bag together of all the things Mia might need during the day. Toy's, sleeping blanky and her favourite stuffed animal.

"Alright, we ready to go Baby Girl?" Luke said quietly, picking his daughter up and balancing her on his hip as he made his way up the stairs to his and Lorelai's bedroom.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered as he made his way around to where she was.

"Mmm, Luke, What?" she said with a hint of nasty in her voice.

"Just letting you know that I'm going, and I've got the baby with me," Luke explained.

"Going where?"

"To Las Vegas," Luke joked.

"Wha?" Lorelai said, smashing her hand to her face and wiping at her sleep covered eyes.

"The diner, where do you think?" Luke said quickly.

Luke leant Mia down and she kissed Lorelai's cheek. "Bye Mommy," she whispered, clamping her hand shut and then opening it as a wave goodbye.

"See you sweetie," Lorelai whispered before Luke bent down and kissed her lips before going out of the room.

III

Lorelai walked through the Dragonfly's lobby and into the kitchen to find Sookie. She found her making a meringue wedding cake, per the instructions of the bride's overbearing Mom.

"Hey Sook, guess what?" Lorelai said quickly.

"Oh goody, news!" Sookie squealed, knowing that when Lorelai had news, it was more than likely exciting.

"Luke and I have started talking about having another baby," Lorelai said with a proud smile on her face.

"Another baby?" Sookie squealed.

"Another baby," Lorelai confirmed with a nod.

"This is so amazing," Sookie said, hugging her friend.

"I know," Lorelai said with a huge smile. "We just talked about it last night, but if it happens I really want to have a boy,"

"You don't get to choose honey," Sookie joked.

"Yeah I know, that's what Luke said too, but I'm just saying that it'd be great if we had one of each, you know, if we kept the Danes name going?" Lorelai giggled.

"Wow, that's a scary thought," Sookie said, with a scared look on her face.

"What's a scary thought?" Lorelai asked, becoming panicked about Sookie being panicked.

"Nothing, just that if you guys don't have a son, the Danes name ends with Luke," Sookie explained.

"Wow," Lorelai said, realising that the statement was completely true, making her want to go home and consummate like she's never consummated before.

"Yeah," Sookie said.

III

"Lukey poo's, I'm home!" Lorelai called as she walked through the foyer.

Lorelai smiled as Mia ran up to her in the foyer and opened her arms. Lorelai quickly lifted her up and placed her on her hip. "I missed you baby girl," Lorelai cooed as she walked into the kitchen to see Luke and Rory in the midst of an intense game of scrabble.

"Oh I'm sorry, when did my house turn into a retirement village?" Lorelai joked, putting Mia onto the free seat in between Rory and Luke.

Lorelai walked over to the cupboard and pulled out her favourite mug, pouring some of the already brewed coffee into it and smiling as she walked behind Luke and looked at his letters. Luke was so focused on making a word out of his letters, he didn't even notice Lorelai showing Rory what letters he had with her fingers.

Mia looked up at her mother and gasped. She pointed her finger at her mother and laughed, "Mommy's cheating," she said in small giggles.

"Mommy's not cheating, Mommy's not even playing," Lorelai said, poking her tongue out at Mia, "And don't point, it's rude," she said, pushing Mia's hand down.

Mia simply put her fists into balls and brought them to her mouth as she giggled profusely.

"So I missed you today, Miss Giggle pot," Lorelai said to her daughter.

"I slept at the diner," Mia announced proudly.

"Well that's great," Lorelai said, confused as to why that was so amazing for her daughter.

III

"So… that's a yes?" Lorelai smirked as she and Luke laid in bed that night, "A definite yes?" she smiled widely.

"A definite yes, we're gonna go for it," Luke announced.

"Oh my god, Yay!" Lorelai squealed, pulling Luke's head to hers, cupping his cheeks as she pulled him in for a slow, sensual kiss.

"Let the pro-creating begin," Luke joked.

"Ew Luke, gross," Lorelai laughed.

"What's gross?" Luke asked confused.

"Can't you just say 'Let's make a baby' or 'let's have ourselves some hot sex'?" Lorelai joked.

"Let's have ourselves some hot sex," Luke said, pulling Lorelai on top of him.

III

**_Yes, Yes it is true, I am too kind. Too kind that I spend my night when I could be sleeping, writing these stories for you. I'm amazed that this is my fifth story - I'm also so excited :) I'm building my way up on the FanFiction heirarchy and nobody can stop me._**

**_Unless of course, you're the head of FanFiction and banish me to other fanfic websites. I must admit that when I first found fanfiction websites, I thought they were silly, but I've learned to grow and love them. That's why I check mine everyday, that's why I've probably read over a thousand stories to date, and that's why I'm so passionate about creating new ones for you guys._**

**_Thanks for the response, it was overwhelming and awesome. I hope I get the same for this one, even though it was about 200 words shorter. I do apologize, but time was of the essence and instead of writing nothing, I thought I'd hand you this piece of exellence._**

**_Enjoy, and don't be a stranger to the review page :)_**

**_SMILES!_**

**_Love y'all lot's. Kez._**


End file.
